Arc 2 Episode 13: Escape from the hosptial!
Seloria quickly ran into the hospital, worriesome she already knew which room to go in.Taking a deep breathe she would open the door with her eyes closed before slowly opening them looking at her mentor standing near the door as her eyes would form tears slowly dripping down her soft cheeks,not saying a word. "A-Ah..Your well!" She said as her eyes stared at him in surprise then giving him back a warm smile,entering the room she would sit on the bed crossing her right leg over the other one."Sorry, I took so long. I guess you can say I'm a bit late as usual." She laughed while she made her self more comfortable on his hospital bed stretching,she was actually opening up to Thunder she had more of a calm aura now then before."An your already doing push ups?!" groaning lazily Seloria would then snickered at him. Thunder Highwind : " Yup, and you should be to! I didn't accept you under my apprenticeship from president frost for no reason y'know. " He said pulling his hospital gown over his shirtless body and his nude lower half that he hadn't even noticed after the change. " So how have the missions been so far? You've been keeping up in your training right? Just cause I'm in this hospital doesn't mean you slack. Your gonna be my prodigy!" Seloria,gave him a blank smile as she laughed nervously"O-Oh!!.. I haven't been training P-Please forgive me. I'll train twice as hard.!" jumping up from the bed on her knees pleading him,Her eyes would gaze at his new look for moment while rising up to her feet as she saluted at him."I will start when ever you are up to it Sensei!" some of her equipment fell out of from her pockets onto the floor.She laughed at her clumsyness lowering her hand down. Thunder Highwind : Shaking his head he'd pull her up to his feet crossing his arms. " I actually got something better in mind. " he'd say flicking his own nose. " I'm not supposed to leave this place due to my accident on the last mission we were on. They Say they have to run more tests. But I know vital information that I have to get the council. So! I have a new mission for you!" He said making his way over to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders. " Your gonna help me break outta here!" He said nodding his head . Her smile faded to a frigthened look upon her face."B-Break you out?!...." Seloria sighed,slowly nodding her head in agreement.Turning her back to him, placing her hair in a high ponytail."So..! how are we breaking out.. Do you have a plan or..is this just coming all to you at once as we go through with getting out?" Crossing her arms turning her head to the left raising a brow at him while tapping her foot softly. Thunder looked outside of his room. His eyes shooting left to right as he looked down the hall, left to right. " I think I got a few ideas.." He said eying the Nurse on her way to his room. With his arms crossed he waited for her to make her way in, sending a chop to her neck and knocking her out. " put that on!" He said pointing to the nurse On the floor. " Were gonna walk right out the front door!" "..It had to be a nurse.. It couldn't of been a doctor!" groaning dragging the Nurse's body on the floor,removing her whole attire. Standing up walking toward Thunder shoving him near the door while her face was flustered."Don't peek!"walking back removing her top flinging it underneath the bed along with her tights,and the rest of her attire.Putting on the nurse outfit,Seloria stood next to him with a smug look on her face."Alrighty, I'm ready!" " Good girl. Now of you wanna be in WARRIOR. You gotta be cunning. So let's see it. Push me outta here. And play it cool." He'd say getting into a wheel chair , tilting his head down and playing the sick paitent act." Now get me outta here.. " he said coughing and groaning in pretend pain She took a deep breathe,grabbing the handles of the wheelchair pushing slowly taking a step she'd walk forth.Shifting her eyes left and right before looking a forth a new young Doctor approached her asking her a question."Miss do you know where they put the storage for medicine at."Chills ran down her spine turning around giving him a nervous smile pointing down the hallway."Right there Sir.." The Doctor gave her a warm smile walking away. "Phew..." She continued pushing Thunder down the hallway now walking a bit fast. Thunder Highwind : " Hey wait" The doctor would say. Stopping in his tracks as he turned to the female. " Is this paitent Highwind? He isn't issued to leave his room for another 6 days. What's he doing out here?" He'd say with his arms crossed patiently waiting for an explination. Thunder cringed , not looking up at the doctor , staring at the floor tiles. Waiting to see what Seloria would respond with. He gripped tightly to the wheel chair. Silence broke through , what would she say? Seloria would blink giving the Doctor a stern look."Well, the patient was sick of his room and wanted fresh air..So I was told too by a nurse to escort him outside for a bit." A drop of sweat dripped down to her chin hoping what she said worked,Lowering her eyes she glanced at Thunder,before raising her back up staring once again at the doctor. The doctor kept a stern look on his face. Looking at the young man and then back at Thunder. " Well... Alright but he needs to be back up right away. He was exposed to a Deus, he could be carrying the plague for all we know. " The doctor said turning his back on them " 40 minutes no more no less" he said with his hands in his pockets. Thunder looked up , a smirk on his face when he gave his apprentice a nod. " Alright, let's get a move on good work. " before long they would have made it down to the outside area of the hospital. Thunder looked left to right before looking up at her. " Don't tell me you didn't take a car here." She stared at Thunder for a brief moment.Bursting out in laughter, She hit the back of her shoes onto the solid ground. Sending circuits of energy around her shoes,kneeling down she picked up her other pair of shoes from inside the pocket of the wheelchair flinging them at him."Here give it a try I'm sure you can handle these!" Giving him a grin before skating up the wall of the entrance of the hospital leaning forward she pushed against it flipping backwards. Floating in mid-air her boots made a electric boost from the back of heel gliding her forward in the air,landing on a car roughly causing the roof of the car to be dented an ruined."Oops.."